


Sons of Hera

by Kazlerox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is Percy's dad, F/M, M/M, loving mother Hera, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy goes on a summer trips with his brothers Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Hera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural belongs to its writer and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan

Percy's Pov  
I was waiting outside for my older brother's to pick me up in there Impala which was there dads car, I heard there car coming up and Dean's choice of music. "Is that your brother's car?" Annabeth asked me as she was waiting for her dad to come. "Yeah, dad was probably busy with work so he sent my brother or both to get me." I explained to her, she made a ah with her mouth. Annabeth was one of my best friends here at camp we have been through so much. She was helping me to get over dating Luke a camper who broke up with me last night. "What are the like step bro?" Asked Thalia my other best friend who was just visiting along with the rest of the hunters of Artemis. Their car pulled along beside me and Sam was in the passenger side of the car as he rolled down the window. "Hey Perce. How was camp?" Sam asked as Dean had unlock the door. "It was okay Sam." I said as I hoped it would give him the hint that I didn't want to talk about camp. "Where is you boyfriend?" Teased me, then noticed that I didn't have a comeback. 

We were on the road, in silence except for the radio or Dean's choice of music. "Was dad busy?" I asked them, they both sighed and nodded their heads at me. I chuckle at that. "What is he hunting?" I asked them Sam just turned his head and smiled at me while Dean grunted a response. "Don't know kiddo." Sam said to me giving my knee a gentle squeeze. A couple of years ago my mother Hera queen of the heavens adopted the two hunters, Sam never knew his mother while Dean has very few memories of her.

I was glad when she adopted them, it means I'm not an only child with mum. "When do guys plan on going to camp?" I asked them, and their response is laughter from Sam and a snort from Dean. "No offence Perce, you don't want us there. Imagine you and your boyfriend going at it and we come in, we would have to hurt him. You should not be having sex at your age." Dean said in a gruff voice, and looked at me in the rearview mirror looking at my horrified face. I smirked at him this time with his confused face i laughed. "I'm no longer dating him. I didn't want to go all the way and he did so he dumped me last night." As the words left my mouth they both looked at me. Dean had just parked the car when he looked at me with a furious expression. "Why?" Sam asks trying to diffuse the tension that Dean is emitting. "I would not go all the way with him so he dumped me." I clarified to them while Dean smirked at me for a second then went back to being furious. "I am going to kill that kid, never liked him." Dean grumbled but Sam and I heard him, I knew it was the truth Dean never liked Luke, I never understood why. After I had told about my ex Dean took off to where dad's garage was. I missed my dad a lot, I was hoping he wouldn't be drinking I have a theory why he drinks. He drinks because of my mum I know the love each other, but they couldn't be together as mum is a goddess. Not only that my mother was married to Zeus who does not like me what so ever. He sneers at me more than what uncle Hades does to my cousin Thalia and Charlie who are Zeus' daughter and Poseidon's son. He is so arrogant think he is better than everyone. Just because you are a child of the big three does not make you any more important than anyone else. I is really funny when the hunters come and beat him up.

After a couple of days with Sam and Dean driving and arguing unless Castiel was around then Dean would make googy eyes at him. I tease him about it all the time, his response is a slap of the back of the head. I don't know anything about their father only that Dam absolutely hates him, Dean is a good solider according to Sam, dad says he is dead and both of my brothers seem to think that is is good that he is dead. I don't know why the would think that, I would be so freaking sad that my dad died, I know people aren't luck when it comes to fathers. 

"So Dean, are you and Cas going to have a half blood of your own? I mean your a mortal and Cas is a angle" I asked with a smirk and Sam was trying not to laugh, while Dean was blushing at the question while Cas was shocked I would ask something like that.


End file.
